Embrace Eternity - Stigma Inferno
by UWLurkerZz
Summary: Summary inside. Shortly - Maya Shepard, the first human spectre, finally arrives on Feros, only find out that someone else from her family is there as well. Lemons and that kind of stuff will be added later. FShep/Shiala main romance, FShep/Miranda as secondary. Those who know the Embrace Eternity series will know what i'm talking about, see my Fire and Ice story for explanation
1. The Meeting

_**A/N - I always liked Shiala...Damn you Bioware for not letting me romance her :/ So this story is about FShep and Shiala. It takes place shortly after the mission on Virmire. There's really not much to tell, just read and find out, i guess. This story is part of my Embrace Eternity series. See my story Fire and Ice for more clarification. This one is quite short, but it will get longer in the future, i hope. Please note that English isn't my native language, so there will surely be mistakes. **_

_**Leave a review if you liked, its really nice to see people actually enjoying my stories, or if you have any suggestions or questions. Please, don't hesitate to ask :P**_

_**Hope you'll enjoy :) **_

* * *

Maya Shepard, Commander of the stealth warship Normandy, had to plan another destination. They had already been at Noveria. Events on that planet forever marked Maya, in more way than one.

First there was Matriarch Benezia. Liara's mother. Traitor, as everyone called her. The woman with more commandos than any other Asari. Commandos that faithfully served Saren, without a second guess. But not by choice, same as Benezia. It was never a choice to submit to him by free will. Benazia knew that from the beginning. And she died, by her daughter's own hand, making amends for the deeds she's done. When she died, there was nothing bounding her again. She was free. And Maya will forever remember this moment, because there was nothing more freeing than to die with freedom and serenity in one's heart.

Next, there was the Rachni Queen. Well, the whole Rachni race to be honest. A race long dead, now roaming freely through the whole station. How could she execute the last living Rachni Queen ? How could she kill the whole race ? It made her think. How could she make such decisions ? She promises peace, she will disappear, and will never come back. But what if Maya just started another Rachni war ? How could she be entirely sure ? So many questions, but there was only one answer. Trust. Maya had to trust Queen's words. She had hoped, prayed even, that her decision wouldn't affect the already crumbling galaxy.

Finally, the events on Virmire. The Genophage cure for all Krogan. She wanted it to happen. After so much time she spent with Wrex, her opinion on the Krogan race entirely changed. Wrex was a born leader, and if there's some luck in this whole _saving galaxy _ mission, he would return to Tuchanka. He will make sure that the Krogan are worthy, once again. Maya and Wrex on Virmire, arguing. It was bad. Ashley and Kaidan, preparing to take down the Krogan Warlord. It was pure luck, and Wrex's loyalty to Maya, but these events never happened. The cure will have to wait, at least for now. Next, there was a choice. Save either Ashley, or Kaidan. Maya never would have predicted this situation. But she chose both. She send Garrus and Wrex to help Ashley with the Geth occupation. Liara stayed with her, they needed to save Kaidan and captain Kirrahe. There will be no sacrifice today, Maya promised. And thankfully, she was right.

* * *

Now, they were heading to Feros. Their last location. After that, it was unknown where would they be headed. Maya looked through her reports, looking for any other clues on what would they face on this forsaken planet. She knew Exo-Geni had their headquarters there, she knew there was this little colony that will surely need help. Their mission should be simple. Her thoughts were interrupted by Joker. "Commander ? Incoming transmission from an Alliance Cruiser" Alliance ? Here ? Strange. "Be right there" Maya said, going to the CIC. What was Alliance doing here anyway ? This was Terminus after all.

Finally arriving in the CIC, Maya switched the comm link. A deep, husky voice said. "This is the Alliance Cruiser Georgia, Captain Geran speaking"  
Georgia huh ? "Commander Shepard. Is there something you need ?" Maya asked very curiously."Commander, we request your help. We were attacked by Bloodpack mercenaries. Our ship is stranded near Feros. You're the only one close enough to help us in time Commander" Maya growled. Bloodpack again. Maya answered coldly. "We're heading to Feros right away, but we must stay there for a couple of days. Spectre business. We can take you in, but it will take a while until we'll go back to the Citadel" Maya waited for the captain's answer, tapping her hand slowly. She could tell the Captain was talking to someone. A female. Her voice was very familiar. "That is absolutely alright, Commander. Our scientists needs to pick samples from Feros anyway" Maya smiled, nodding her head slowly. "Alright. Sit tight, we'll be right there"

"Thank you, Commander" Then the transmission ended.

* * *

After a few hours, they were finally near Feros. And the Alliance Cruiser was really there. Damaged badly. But not destroyed, that was a start. After few more minutes of preparing and analyzing their access codes, the Normandy doors finally opened to the Georgia crew. The captain saluted immediately, along with his crew members. "Commander. Once again, thank you" said the captain, and Maya's own crew members helped the wounded ones to the medical wing, so that Doctor Chakwas could help them. "Its nothing, Captain. What are you doing here anyway ? Its far from the Alliance space" Maya asked curiously, suddenly feeling a familiar presence behind her. She smiled, already knowing who it was. The person spoke with a deep, female voice. "Looking for my younger sister. You may know her. Charismatic, stubborn. Looks almost like me" Captain saluted again, Maya didn't knew if it was because he saw her sister, or because he was leaving. Maya turned to face the female before her, and she was right. It was Kirin.

The female, Kirin, was the exact same copy of Maya. Or better said, Maya was a copy of Kirin, since she was older. They looked like twin sisters, the same eyes, mouth, nose. Everything was the exact same. Except for hair. While Maya had her hair in the color of Ruby, Kirin had her's colored like a Raven. Black, with a small taint of blue. Like the deepest parts of the ocean. As for the character, Kirin was both the fighting and scientific type. Science, that was her. But so were blades. She always analyzed every piece of chunk she found, when she was little. That was her funny trait. She was a funny child. She still is.

* * *

Maya stared, confused, at her older sister. She hugged her tightly, glad to finally see a familiar face. But still, what was she doing here ? "It's good to see you сестра" Maya let go for her sister, smiling briefly. It was really good to see a familiar face. A face she loved. "вы тоже, Maya" Kirin poked Maya's face, a funny thing she used to do when they were little. They went slowly to Maya's quarters, talking about all sorts of nonsense. It was strange to talk about boys or..well..girls, in this matter, instead of fighting tactics and weapon analysis. When they finally arrived to their destination, Maya sat down on her chair, while Kirin sat down on her bed. "Really sis. What are you doing here ?"


	2. The Talk

_**A/N - I'm still thinking the story through, so if there are any plot-holes, or mistakes or whatever, please just let me know. I will be more than happy to repair anything. Plus, the translations are from google translate, so i'm half guessing it's wrong. If anyone knows a better translation, PM me. I will repair it :)**_

* * *

The two Shepard women were in the Commander's room, one, the older, was sitting on the bed, while the other, the Spectre, on the chair. There were things they both needed to discuss. Things that wouldn't wait until she returns from Feros. The question was give, now it was up to Kirin to answer. "Is it not obvious, little sis ? I'm here doing research" she said with a smirk, that Maya very well knew. Her sister, given her age, was pretty crazy. Almost like a child. But, she was extremely effective, in both combat and science. Everyone in their family, especially her mother, wondered if that was the reason for her...unstability. They often wondered if her genial mind, combined with her combat experience, could have pushed her line of insanity a little further. Maybe there was no more room for psychical health, but nobody cared. They loved her, and they never cared if she was crazy or not. And that applied to everyone, even their mother. Although it was quite obvious she was displeased with her oldest daughter's condition. Maya raised and eyebrow, quite sure that this was her sister's game. "Really now ?"

Maya stand up from her chair, offering her sister a bottle of water. She refused. "But of course. Would i ever lie to you ?" Kirin shook her head, smiling. "That is indeed a perfect question" Maya gave her a smile and took the other bottle from the small, private fridge. It felt good to drink something cold. Kirin made an _awww_ noice, and Maya laughed. "You never let me have any fun sis" said Kirin as she closed her eyes, savoring the moment. It was a long time since she could openly joke with her younger sister, without anyone interfering. Especially their mother. Maya took another sip from the cold water, "I've no time for fun сестра. I'm saving the galaxy" Kirin nodded, and Maya ran her hand through her ruby colored hair. Kirin did the same. "Yes, and you need help. And lets say that...I'm your private cavalry" Kirin said, a huge smirk on her face. Maya laughed, imagining how would it feel to fight with her sister at her side. They did that once. Once their house was attacked. Poor fellows never stood a chance. "Really...You and what army ?" Maya yawned, and Kirin made a _tsk tsk noice_. Things were going to get nasty, soon. "You really should not underestimate me, abla" said Kirin, and then rapidly she charged to her younger sister with a powerful biotic charge, taking the bottle from her hand, and drinking the cold water. "Not with this little thing"

"How did you ..." Maya's eyes widened as her sister, which seconds ago was at the end of the room, sitting on the bed, was now in front of her, drinking her water. Kirin laughed, blue biotic aura around her. She made a few hand signs, and suddenly the aura went straight to her palm. Maya noticed the perfect control Kirin had over her biotics. But she has never seen something like this. Kirin laughed hysterically, yawning in the process. "I perfected my vanguard amp sis ! It's perfect ! Once this Saren hunting thing will end, i will implant it into your tiny head and you'll be unstoppable" Yes, this was the old Kirin she knew. Implanting, science, crazy stuff. That was her. But this was awesome. It could be very useful. Maya shook her head, trying to focus on her sister."What does it do, exactly ?" she asked, sitting down on the chair. Kirin scratched her chin, bored to dead with the need to explain this to her younger sister.

"By charging towards your target, it regenerates your shields or barriers, then it perfectly enhances both your reflexes and senses, and your biotics, giving you the..let's say opportunity to deal the final and crucial blow. Like i said. UN-FUCKING-STOPPABLE" Kirin raised her hands at the last sentence, wanting to prove her point. Maya laughed, both by amusement and confusion. Was this really possible ? Charging shields by attacking ? She shook her head. Something was clearly off. "This sounds too perfect. Where's the catch ?" when hearing this, Kirin ran towards Maya, stopping few inches from her face, they were staring at each other, eyes to eyes. It was creepy. Then she yelled, again raising her hands "THERE IS NONE ! This little thing is the future sis. Our future. Future of our line. The name Alexiandrovskij will rise again in full glory !" Maya sighed. It was so long since she last heard this name. Their original name.

After their mother became the most known admiral, they had to change their surname. Russia was not very liked among the Alliance. Often because most of Alliance members were Americans. So, having a Russian surname would only do them harm. Would do their mother harm. That was one of the reason their father got drunk the night when Jasemin told him. He got drunk in a local pub, got into the car, and went down, down to the deep canyon with his car. There was no way he could survive, and their mother was devastated. And yet she recovered so quickly. She had to be strong. For both her children, and the Alliance.

Maya was thinking how things would be different, if it wasn't for the Alliance. Hell, the only reason she still serves under their colors was her mother. She felt like she owned her. Still, after all this time, Maya felt she was owned. Kirin noticed the concern and pain on her sister's face, so she went to her, and took her face into her hands. "I went to the Council, wanting both ship and crew for my _expedition, _but it was all a cover, just to find you. Feros is a nasty place abla, i lost many friends to that damn place. I will not lose my little сестра. So i will accompany you, and then we shall see where the Goddess will take us, да ?" and then they hugged. An action, that made everything alright again. Maya smiled, and nodded. "Hm, в порядке. Get ready, we will arrive soon" Kirin laughed, and she saluted to her sister like any other soldier would. Maya couldn't help but laugh too, seeing her sister like this really brought back memories. "Roger, commander !"

* * *

**_Alright, this is it for now, i'm terribly sorry if its too short, or if it sucks. I'm having a block right now, but i'm trying to update my stories. I already have Endom Enigma half-way done so.. I will update soon. Hope you enjoyed :)_**

**__****_A/N 22.8.13 = This fic. is temporary stopped. More info in my profile._**


End file.
